Confession and Conflict
by Pheonix Du Coleir
Summary: A continuation of the fic Nightmares and Dreams by Soyna. Thanks, Soyna! Rated M for some sexual content... and maybe a lot of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

My first real story I'm going to make an attempt at! I want to thank Soyna for letting me continue her story, Dreams and Nightmares, a Pheonix/Edgeworth story, and also the side story, Unbreakable Chains, which ties into this one. Below Is the epilogue from Dreams and Nightmares. So, here we go… Chapter 1!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear the sounds coming out of the room. The moans and groans from their acts of pleasuring each other.

The door was still open. He looked in to see the two naked men connected to each other. Edgeworth being pressed into the mattress, with one leg to the side and the other leg pressed over the right shoulder of Wright's. He could see Phoenix pumping mercilessly inside the other man as well as giving a hand job.

He closed his eyes and walked away from the door and went to his own room. The sounds of pleasure increased as they must have been approaching climax.

He should be the one in that room and it should be Phoenix that was pleasuring him! He was the one that was always there to support him when other people hurt him. He was the one that was there that nursed him out of his depression. He was there! He was there when he found him sobbing in the bathroom, looking at a bottle of pills that he had contemplated swallowing. He was the one that cared for him more than anyone else…

The sounds ended.

He swallowed hard and fought his own tears.

It would have at been better if Krisoph had somehow managed to call him back to the jail to try to break those locks. At least he knew that with Kristoph, he would eventually be executed.

Miles Edgeworth would not.

The sounds started again.

He sat on the edge of his bed and listened and dreamed that he was in that room with Phoenix and that Miles had not phoned him last night.

He dreamed that when he arrived home, Phoenix had been waiting for HIM. He dreamed that that look in his dark eyes were for him. But….

He heard Phoenix yell out a name, and it wasn't his.

It took all his strength not to start to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Apollo Justice fell asleep, he dreamed of the former attorney. Not exactly sexual dreams, no, but instead, they were at the beach. The sun was setting, and the water reflected the orange hues that were casted by the stellar body that they all depended on for life. Phoenix sat next to him on a large plaid fleece blanket. Every word that they wanted to say to each other were communicated by their interlocked hands that were resting on the soft sand. Shoulders touching, they simply watched the sun set and the white, foaming waves crash on the shore.

But slowly, Phoenix was changing. Silvery-brown hair slowly replaced the spikes, and the swim trunks transformed into magenta dress pants. His neck was stretching into a flowing white cravat. In the place of Phoenix Wright, Former Ace Attorney, was Miles Edgeworth, Demon Prosecutor. Their hands were now disconnected, and in Apollo's was a gun. Walking in the water was a faceless young man. Quick as a flash, Apollo aimed, fired, and killed the man. He stood, threw the gun at Edgeworth, and ran.

The young lawyer awoke with a start. He did loathe Edgeworth, it was true, but he still had ethics, and that included a mutual respect for other attorneys, as little as that might be. Then again, it had happened before…. He got up and walked to the bathroom. After using the facilities, he tiptoed back to his room.

"I don't know Miles… I've seen a real decline in his talents lately. Especially after he broke up with Maya. She won't tell me why though…"

"Hmm… the talent, there's no question of that. It's definitely there, just… It's like it's being suppressed by something." Apollo stopped just outside their door.

"What do you think it is?" Edgeworth said.

"I honestly don't know. I think he's sexually frustrated." _Duhhhh, _ Apollo thought. Miles chuckled.

"Well, I know _I'm_ not." And with that, they began kissing again.

Furiously, he stomped to his bedroom. So badly he wanted to burst into their room and yell "Pheonix Wright! I LOVE YOU!" As if. He didn't have the balls to do that. Phoenix didn't even know he was gay. Maya was the only person that knew the real reason that they separated. She did promise not to tell, and from the conversation he just heard, she was honoring his request. His bedside clock read 1:00 AM, and he stayed awake for 6 hours, staring at the ceiling, until the aforementioned clock buzzed.

The sun he must have dreamt about last night didn't resemble the imaginative one at all; the light filtering through his Venetian blinds were harsh and cold. He hurt, both psychologically and physiologically, and he really didn't want to get out from underneath the blankets.

"Apollo! Get up!" It was the voice of Edgeworth that rang through the tiny apartment, not the friendly warm tones of Phoenix.

"Go to Hell, Edgeworth!" Apollo's muffled voice sounded as equally as loud. It was Saturday, for Christ's sake! He couldn't sleep in?

"Oh Polly! Pooollllyyy! I made you some coffee, and we saved you a scone!" Ahhh… even his voice was soothing. He threw off his covers and walked briskly out to the kitchen. Standing by the coffee machine was no one else but Phoenix Wright, in all his spiky hair glory, although his spikes were slightly messy. He was wearing nothing except some Nickel Samurai boxers. He was trying to go bristly on his chin, and while Edgeworth hated his gruff, Apollo found it extremely attractive. He didn't have huge pex, but it was obvious that he worked out occasionally. Same with his abdomen. It wasn't really a six pack, but still toned and smooth. His skin on a whole was a little tan, but it wasn't like he was out in the sun everyday for hours. And then, Apollo's favorite part of Phoenix without a shirt on, was the thin line of hair that trailed from a little bit below his belly button to… He shouldn't be having these thoughts, as he was only wearing boxers as well, and if he got hard in front of Edgeworth, he would die. Edgeworth, on the other hand, was completely clothed in his magenta suit, right down to the cravat.

Edgeworth moved over to get some tea off the stove, and after he poured the cup, Phoenix pulled him into an abrupt kiss. It didn't last long, but still long enough to make Apollo fume.

"Are you going to eat the last scone? It's blueberry, your favorite," Phoenix yawned as he was saying the last part.

"Nah, Edgeworth- ahem, _Miles_," He said, after receiving tentative looks from the both of them, "May have it."

"I'm afraid I can't indulge myself in another; I'm headed to the office to finish some paperwork. I should probably be leaving now," And with that, he kissed Phoenix straight on the lips. What Apollo thought was supposed to be a slight peck quickly turned into a fully fledged make-out scene. After a short while it progressed, and Edgeworth began feeling Phoenix's chest with the hand that wasn't wrapped in his hair. He touched all over, slowly moving south, and Apollo noticed a slight bump growing in both men's pants. Eventually, Edgeworth slipped his hand into the ex-attorney's boxers. Then Phoenix broke the kiss.

"Maybe later, ok?" He winked and said, "I_ promise,_" Apollo almost lost it when he heard the last statement whispered so seductively. While Edgeworth slipped out the door, Phoenix turned to him, still standing in the kitchen. "You ok, Polly? You've been acting… strange recently." His expression turned grim. _If only you knew, Phoenix. If only you knew._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, there you go ladies and gentleman. Hehehe, please read and review. YAY!!! Ok. Again. I really need you to R and R. I'm just a young budding author! I thrive on your constructive criticism, or your bashing of me, or you saying "OMG I LOVE IT!" But you can bash me too. So, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again! I saw I got some people reading from Germany, UK, and Canada. THANX!!! PS. I don't own Phoenix Wright at all. Capcom does. So please Read and Review

--------------------------------------

Edgeworth was working for most of the day, so Phoenix and Apollo played Guitar Hero in their boxers all day. Phoenix, at a ripe old age of 30, conquered Apollo at the game.

"Ha! Take that!" he said, after hitting 99% percent of the notes. Apollo only hit 72%. He punched Phoenix in the arm lightly, and he punched him back. Apollo tackled him, and they started to wrestle. He got behind Phoenix and grabbed him from behind. Then, Edgeworth came home.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Phoenix realized how bad this must look to Edgeworth. They both stood.

"Wrestling. You got a problem with that?" Apollo spat at him.

"It's 7:00 at night! Yeah, I do have a problem with it!" Edgeworth started to go red.

"Whoa, Whoa, Miles! Chill! Just having some fun!" Phoenix walked over to him and kissed his neck.

"Phoenix… I would like to take you up on your promise…"

"Not right now, baby," he said against the back of his neck. Apollo made a beeline for his room. He laid down on his pillow and made an attempt to sleep, despite the fact that it was only seven.

He woke up to moans of ecstasy coming from Phoenix's room. Ignoring his feelings, he rolled over on his side and tried to go back to sleep. Finding this impossible, he stormed down to Phoenix's room, finding Edgeworth on his knees with his face buried somewhere in between Phoenix's thighs. Phoenix was sitting on the bed, propped up on his elbows, and his head was tilted back; the source of the yells.

"WHAT THE FUCK??! WHY DO YOU FIND IT A FUCKING NECESSITY TO FUCK EVERY FUCKING NIGHT? I HAVEN'T BEEN IN BED WITH ANYBODY SINCE THE NIGHT OF MY 20TH BIRTHDAY; YOU DON'T SEE ME DYING FROM LACK OF FUCKING, DO YOU?!?!!" It was at this time that Edgeworth separated from his lover, and rose to his feet. Phoenix also stood.

"Apollo…"

"Get out of our bedroom. Just because you can't find a girl that you're good enough for doesn't mean you have to get mad at the people who have." Edgeworth said with a sort of edge. Apollo, at this time, exploded.

"DON'T YOU GET IT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT? I'M GAY!" Phoenix froze. Edgeworth started laughing hysterically.

"Wow Apollo. Finally coming out of the closet… isn't this a big surprise?" Phoenix stood, gaping.

"Apollo… I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me? I could of hooked you up with someone," he was doing what he always did; trying to make the situation better.

"Phoenix… I don't want anyone. I-" He almost said something he didn't want to. "I'm still… trying to figure myself out. Thanks for your offer though." He began rubbing his arm.

"As if. You couldn't find anyone that _wants_ you, never mind _love_ you. It's a wild goose chase, trying to find the right person for _you_." Apollo swung and hit his target in the eye. Still naked, Edgeworth flung himself at him. His full weight was crushing him, and that's when Phoenix pulled him off Apollo.

"Miles! Apollo!" Even with that statement, it was apparent who mattered more to him. "What the hell? Miles, you shouldn't have said that. Apollo… Well. Miles, you pretty much had it coming to you. I don't know what has gotten into you recently!" Apollo walked back to his room. He shouldn't have done that… he hadn't thought it through. He just got angry. Again, it was 1:00 in the morning. He laid down, but couldn't fall asleep. The sounds that were emanating from the room before ceased. Eventually, he slipped into a light slumber.

He awoke around 11 AM. He instantly remembered what had happened the previous night before. Instead of leaving his room, he picked up his laptop and Googled 'gay.' The majority of the results were quizzes to find out if you were gay. The other part was help pages on telling your parents that you were gay. He checked his email, and there was something from Trucy, who recently left for Europe.

_Dear Polly,_

_How is everyone? Europe sure is interesting. They passed out gas masks today because they think the French are going to hit us with missiles loaded with some sort of gas or something. Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg have officially closed their borders to everyone except each other. Lichtenstein, the other really tiny country, has fallen siege to Bosnia and Herzegovina, while Italy and Greece are ganging up against Germany and Poland. It's like Europe is falling apart! At least they haven't called any non-European countries to war. Technology no longer resembles 2021, instead it looks more like 2010 technology. They had to regress to as far as using quad-core processors that they salvaged because they are starting to heavily tax computers. I am learning more Portuguese do so I can fit in here. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this; Portugal has drafted me into the army. Be careful when telling Nick, though. I know I'm only 17, but they're still going to get us in the army just in case. I gotta go, it's time for breakfast._

_Trucy_

Great. Trucy is in the army. He put away his laptop and tried to watch T.V. on his miniature television.

"_Oh Elizabeth, I can't be with you anymore… I'm G-" _ He switched the channel.

"_Next on Dr. Bill: How to accept your child when he tells you he's g-" _ He switched the channel again.

"_Thank you for tuning into JHM, America's favorite newschannel. Some breaking news for you today: Canadian Prime Minister admits to the world that he is g-_"

He gave up and turned off the T.V.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter three! Pheonix Wright is property of Capcom, and Mr. Garrison, the front desk guy, is from South Park, which I don't own either. Please Read, Review, and, if you have the capacity for it, favorite! Oh, and there is a slight scene at the end that is very deserving of the M rating. Apollo... gettin funky. Again, please R and R. Ooh, and HI PEOPLE FROM TAIWAN!!!**

**Edit: Edgeworth isn't in this chapter because he is at the office. Yes, on a Sunday. He is 100% Workaholic. And, the ending to this whole fic will be a little tragic. Ok, very tragic. But please, read.**

------------------------------------------------------

Apollo laid down on his bed again and looked up at the ceiling. His cottage-cheese textured wall reminded him of the caves that he explored near Maquoketa, Iowa, and he remembered the good times, before Phoenix became romantically attached to Edgeworth. Even thinking of that man angered him, and he thought back to his dream 2 nights ago.

"Apollo! It's past 12! You'll have to come out sometime!" Phoenix sounded like he was making something for lunch… and Edgeworth's ugly tones weren't present. But Apollo simply ignored him. An idea was beginning to form in his head… it was ruthless, but if he wanted Nick to himself…

He found his nicest suit: a charcoal colored blazer with a light red button-up and black tie. He filled a briefcase with everything he knew about Edgeworth and fifty thousand dollars he had earned, and left his room.

"Finally, you've come out!" Immediately, Nick knew this wasn't the right thing to say. "Um, urgh, uh, I meant, if you don't want to talk or anything… I made veggie wraps for lunch- see? lettuce and spinach and a little cabbage with a light 1000 island dressing!" It was obvious he was grasping. Apollo simply held up a silencing hand.

"I'm off to see… someone. I'm also planning to go to a bar, and I might stay with Maya tonight." And he simply walked out the door.

The taxi ride to the place he was headed was a short one, but just long enough to call Maya.

"Hello?"

"Hi… Maya! I was wondering… would you like to go out with me tonight to do something? And… sorry if I sound so forward, but can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course, of course! But, um, can I ask why?"

"I'll tell you at… the restaurant? Il Mange et Il Boit? 7:00? I'll pick you up at your place,"

"Okay… see you."

The building was grey and dismal, as it should be. He walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see…" He paused before he finished the sentence. Did he really want to do this? "I'm here to see Kristoph Gavin. Preferably with a glass window in between us." The man at the front desk looked shriveled, literally.

"M'kay, we'll get him out, m'kay? I'll take you to the visitors area, m'kay? Can I get you anything?" Hmm. Apollo had flashes of a comedy animation show…

"Do you have any water?"

"Yes, m'kay. Water, and Kristoph Gavin, M'kay?" He winced at the name. The man walked away. Apollo sat down in front of a Plexiglas window and a closed-circuit telephone. The room was cinderblock, and the blocks were painted brown._ Probably to hide blood stains_ he thought. Suddenly, the older Gavin brother came into the room. Kristoph gasped.

"Justice! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um… well, Kristoph-if I may- I need a favor. To get straight to the point, I have fifty thousand…"

"Would it be better if you came back to my cell? If this is serious… and I don't plan to kill you, ja.

"S-Sure, I suppose…" And they were led back to his cell. It was almost lavish, with a bed with proper sheets and an actual porcelain toilet. He waved for the guards to leave, which they did propmptly.

"Now, talk. What do you want?"

"I need somebody to… frame Edgeworth. I want him put away, so I have a clear shot at…" He paused, and remembered Nick's previous relationship. "I want to have a clear shot at his job. I'm planning to become a prosecutor. But I want him charged with murder, and sentenced to… death." _Sheesh, Apollo! _

"Um… Okay. It won't be easy…Well, I do know someone that could do a good job at it… But I don't want your money." He put his hand on Apollo's leg. Kristoph moved closer to him, and Apollo was immediately… confused. While Kristoph was hotter than the African sun, he also had a bad history… he couldn't do it, because of Phoenix. He just couldn't. But then again, he didn't have to know… and he had occasionally wondered what Kristoph was like in bed, before he crushed Phoenix…

"I'm sorry, it's just… for Phoenix, you know… I can't do it. I'm sorry… but you can still have the money."

"Ach, Herr Justice. I understand," He spat out. He stood, walked to the phone on the wall, and dialed a number.

"Guten Tag, Klavier. I need a favor..."

Apollo quickly left the prison. _EWW EWW EWW! _ His first chance at sex in 6 years, and he gave up on it. Oh well.

He went back to the apartment.

"Apollo, your back! Um, I made you some cookies; they're Oatmeal Raisin, your favorite!" Phoenix seemed to be waiting by the door for his arrival back.

"Phoenix, I'm going to barricade myself in my room, just so you know. I'll be leaving at 6:30 to pick up Maya, I'm going on a date and I'll be staying at her place tonight." The moment he got into his room, he removed his suit and pants and just stayed in his boxers. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He began thinking of Nick... How smart he was, how cunning he was, how fuh-reaking sexy he was, and ohmygod how he turned Apollo on when he did his sort of embarrassed chuckle. He was really nice and good-natured, and wow, by what he saw last night, how gigantic his dick was. And how hard Apollo was now… just thinking of him turned him on to the maxxx. Pressure was building in his middle region, and a nice large tent was pitched. Feeling the urge to… ahem, open the tent door, he was suddenly freed of the pressure. Slipping his boxers down to his knees and pulling out a tube of lube out from under his bed, he slathered a large amount of the substance on his right hand. Cupping his hand around his aroused member, he began rubbing. God, that felt good. Apollo moved his hand up and down the length, increasing speed and gripping harder.

"Ohhh, Phoenix," He moaned softly, making sure it wasn't loud enough for the subject to hear. Faster and faster, the muscles in his butt tensed up. "Phoenix… fuck me fastttterrrr… harderrrr" Suddenly, and faster than he remembered, he came into his hand and onto his sheets. Pulling out a tissue from his bedside table, he hastily cleaned up the mess. Then, after he pulled his boxers up, he laid back on his pillow and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about my inconsistent uploading, but this is CHAPTER 4! Also, welcome people from Taiwan, Canada, USA, Indonesia, Australia, um, I think Japan, Anyway, lots of international people reading! Thanks so much! Oh, and sorry it isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I felt that I just needed to get a half chapter out. So please, READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW!**

-------------------------------------

Sometime later, he awoke. It was roughly 5 in the afternoon. Edgeworth was there, he could tell by his stuck up vocabulary. But… did he hear a drawl on his distinguished tones? Picking out a simple solid green t-shirt and some dark blue carpenter jeans, he moved out into the living room.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Edgeworth screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Apollo screamed just as loud.

"Whoa, whoa, Polly, chill, he's a little… high right now. Some dodo on his way home offered him some cocaine. Stuffed it in his pocket, really… he sniffed, and," He waved his hand at the prosecutor.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" he screamed again.

"Shouldn't we take him somewhere?"

"Nah, there's nothing we can do, really. Just let the high go away on its own," Apollo grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and sat down on the couch, watching Edgeworth try to kill the DVD Player with his cravat.

"You're right, Nick! This is pretty funny!" While Edgeworth was gnawing on the Marley and Me DVD, Phoenix moved closer to Apollo.

"I'm planning on breaking up with him, actually. I know that we had a thing, but maybe if we can still be friends… or maybe I could be his booty-call… Anyway, he's turned into a real jerk. And when we have sex, argh, he tries to command everything. He even tries to control when I come. It's soooo annoying."

"Um, Phoenix, not to be rude, but I have to get ready for my dinner with Maya. We can talk… later." Feeling his warm breath on his cheek, he realized how close he was to him. He quickly got up, and deciding not to get real fancy, simply stayed in what he was wearing.

After hailing a taxi, the ride to Maya's apartment was moderate. When her hi-rise building came close enough to see the individual bricks, he scooted over and tried to fix his hair. Then, he waited. The rotating door on the building spun a couple of times, but there was no Maya on the other side. After 20 minutes, with the meter running, he left. The time was 7:30, he was late to begin with. Apollo pulled out his Palm Pre and called Maya, but all he got was voicemail. She stood him up. The ride to the apartment was a smooth one. Then, he noticed the police. 2 police cars were lined up outside the building. The taxi pulled to a stop.

Apollo shoved a fifty at the driver and exited the car. After walking around the block twice, he saw the police leave with Edgeworth in handcuffs.

"I SWEAR! OFFICER! OFFIC- Whoo, officer, why you touchin' me there? I KNOW YOU WANT ME, OFFICER! GAWD, I KNOW YOU WANT ME INSIDE YOU!" He was apparently still very high. His cravat was crumpled up, and he shoved his chest at the cop closest to him. Phoenix was standing in the doorway, and Apollo jogged over.

"What is going on here?"

"Umm, I don't exactly know… they wanted to ask him some questions about some murder, and they saw him with the coke…" he shrugged in the direction of the cars. "I should probably be going with him, but damn, he's still so friggen high. I'll go bail him out tomorrow, I guess,"

"Let's go back up to the apartment. It's definitely warmer up there," Apollo suggested. In the elevator, Phoenix looked at him.

"So, what happened to your date?"

"Stood me up. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh… ok." Phoenix began a self reflection.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go, chapter 5, sorry it's so short. I honestly thought it was longer at the end!**

__________________

Apollo was silent on the elevator. When the apartment key clicked, he finally talked.

"So… what are you doing this evening, then?"

"Nothing, really. By the way, I'm definitely breaking up with Miles. Trucy called from Portugal, and he wanted to talk to her, so I gave him the phone, and in between slurs I heard some really nasty stuff about me. Can you believe that she got drafted into the army?!" It was apparent that he was trying to change the subject rapidly.

"Yeah, she e-mailed me. Would you perchance like to go see a movie? Maybe _Final Destination_? It's in 3D," he suggested.

Phoenix quickly agreed, and changed into a button-down pinstripe shirt and blue jeans.

Nova 10 Cinima were, surprisingly, deserted, except 6 other people that were in the theater.

"Man, this place is usually packed!" Apollo exclaimed. The movie itself was so scary, that Apollo, who was usually known as tough, had to be reassured by Phoenix every 5 minutes that something like this would never happen. In the end, when the person who gets bludgeoned with an axe sends blood everywhere, was when Phoenix leaped, because it was in 3D. He grabbed Apollo's hand and squeezed it as hard as he could.

When the credits finally rolled, Phoenix released his hand.

"God Phoenix, you chicken!" Apollo joked lightly.

"This coming from the guy who nearly pissed his pants every time a gun fired!" Phoenix punched his arm.

The taxi was cramped; Apollo could smell the wintergreen on the former attorney's breath. "Do you have some cum? ER um- uh, I meant gum! Please?" He laughed heartily.

"Sure, it's Stride." Swiftly, he pulled out a small package of _gum_. "Oh, uh, I guess I don't have any more."

"It's ok." He was getting hot in the back seat, and so was Phoenix. His forehead was glistening with sweat. His leg, only centimeters away. His lips were moving softly as he chewed, in a _damn_ attractive way. He settled back, and turned to him.

"So, seriously, what did you think abo-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as someone else's lips were in the way. Hint: they weren't the driver's. The kiss was abrupt, and caught Phoenix off guard completely, and he was petrified for a few short minutes. But he soon pulled away.

"Apollo! What the hell!"

"Phoenix, I'm so sorry, it's just, I kinda got carried away, and the-" This time, Phoenix was the one doing the kissing. Both parties were contributing, and soon Apollo's hands were wrapped in Phoenix's spikes. The taxi arrived at the apartment, and they broke until the elevator closed. Quickly they were wrapped in each other again, and when the doors once again opened, they fell through and landed on the faux leather couch. Apollo stopped.

"Whoa, Phoenix… are you sure?"

"Dammit Apollo! I've been sure since you walked into my office that day years ago! I've not only been waiting for this, I _need _this!" And with that, he ripped his shirt off, sending buttons flying.


	6. Announcement

Good news! I'm going to get my butt into gear and try to start this up again. My laptop crashed, so... Check within the next week! 


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm gonna try out writing in first person. Woot woot, I'm back people! And sorry that it's so short. Tell me what you think of the First Person thing.**

Wow, Phoenix is a LOVE MACHINE! In a flash, I found myself down on my knees, his hands on the back of my head, urging me on faster. Then, I felt a warm fluid in my mouth. He shuddered, and gave an orgasmic yell: "OH, MILES!"

Wait. What did he just... did he just say Miles? I spat out the contents of my mouth on his rug. "What?!?" I exclaimed

"Um... yeah... ur.... Miles means 'Apollo' in... um... Turkish. Yep. And I know Turkish because..." I gave him a doubtful look. "I'm from Turkey! Yeah! Gobble Gobble!" I'm pretty sure he saw me not buying it. I wasn't angry, but I could use this to my advantage...

"Wow. I can't believe you."

"I swear Apollo, I'm over him! Really!" He sounded like a five year old.

"Prove it. I want you to yell my name _all night long," _He saw that I was not angry, but still extremely horny. So, since we were all naked, we had nothing else to do but fuck. At three in the morning, after making him yell my name at LEAST twenty times, me yelling his an equal amount, we collapsed, exhausted on his bed.

"Wow," I got out in between breaths.

"Yeah. Talk about exercise." I turned my head to him, and kissed him softly.


	8. Announcement 2!

Dear People who read my fanfic,

I am looking for someone to take over. It's hard for me to say, but. I'm busy. I'm going to wait one week. If no one steps up to the challenge, then I suppose that I can continue writing little chapters as I find time, but they will probably be low quality and lacking the "M" rating. :( Sorry. :( I love writing, and I love you guys, but I am just not finding time/ mojo to be able to write elaborate sex scenes, ya know? XD Personal issues, don't ask. Anyway, in summation... (is that a word?)

1 week.

Will write another chapter if no one else wants to take it on.

Chapters will be low-quality, quickly written, and low amounts of sex.

-Cole (yeah, that's my real name, everyone! XD)


End file.
